Castle Pretty Cure ♔
' Castle Pretty Cure♔ '(キャッスルプリキュア♔'' Kyassuru Purikyua''♔) Is a Magical Girl Anime Series, that will is offically going to release in the year 2020. It features main motifts of Castles, Royalty, Kingdoms and Medieval Themes. Story Eons ago in a hidden and beautiful realm of beauty and castles, Castletopia. It was although protected by a team of legendary warriors, consisting of Cure Crescent, Cure Pear,' Cure Shield' and Cure Snugly. And at the same time, the ruler''' Queen Peace''' had given birth to her newborn baby daughter, Nemu. Now 14 years into the future, Nemu has recently turned 14 years old when the palace was mysteriously and strangely attacked by an evil villain who called herself Queen Blood. Queen Blood then proceeded to attack Castletopia, and in addition transformed the very guardians into her minions: Moon Knight, Silver and Rotten in addition to Cure Shield who unfortunately died. So Princess Nemu’s loyal fairy advisor, Purpu and she fled down the planet earth in order to find the legendary warriors but just one thing? . . . She is a warrior herself?! Characters Cures *'Princess Nemu / Kobayashi Etsu / Cure Imagination ' Main character of the series. Once a princess of her own kingdom is now an ordinary girl living with her advisor and good fairy friend on earth. As Etsu, she poses as a 14 freshman who recently moved to Castle Town from Tokyo. As Cure Imagination, her theme color is red and her signature attack is Imagination Purification! '' *'Okawaguchi May / Cure Spirit ' Second Cure to awaken and Etsu’s first friend. May is a bit boastful and can say many rude things without even knowing, despite being very intelligent. Even though having a slim and cut figure, May has been known to eat a lot in one sitting. As' Cure Spirit', her theme color is blue and her signature attack is ''Spirit Stream! '' *'Ueki Midori / Cure Bravery''' Third Cure to be born. Midori is destined to become the future owner of her family’s takoyaki shop Octo Yum! Midori is although a tomboy, has a secret weakness which she has sworn to never reveal. She although is afraid of ghosts and monsters. As Cure Bravery, her theme color is green and her signature attack is Bravery Bomber! '' *'Kinmura Miya / Cure Gold''' A shy girl in Etsu’s class. Miya coming from a rich family, many people think she is stuck up and snobby, which in return causes her to cry and weep when alone. When she was a child, Miya believed that any friend she would make would only stay because she was rich or simply leave her. As Cure Gold, her theme colors are yellow and orange, and her signature attack is Golden Sunburst! '' Mascots *'Purpu''' Princess Nemu's advisor and best friend. She can be a stick-in-the-mud at times but she just wants whats best for Nemu while on earth. Purpu ends her sentences with ~Pu! Later in the series she becomes the fifth Pretty Cure known as Cure Hope, the Purple Warrior of Hope. Past Pretty Cures *'Cure Snugly' Leader of the previous Castle Pretty Cure. Her theme colors were white, black and gray. Her main attack was Snugly Storming! *'Cure Crescent ' Part of the original Castle Pretty Cure. Her theme colors were pale pink and hot pink, and her signature attack was Crescent Shower! Currently she though under Queen Blood’s control, which turned her into the villainess known as Moon Knight. *'Cure Pear' Part of the original Castle Pretty Cure. Her theme colors were yellow and brown, and her main attack was Pear Aegis! '' *'Cure Shield ' Part of the original Castle Pretty Cure. Her theme colors were tan and light brown. Her main attack was Shield Dynamite! '' Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Fan Series